


Gift of a Friend: Book Twelve

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Megas XLR, Real Person Fiction, Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Thanksgiving, megamall where everyone lives and/or works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where the Beckham family celebrate Thanksgiving. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Gift of a Friend: Book Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gift of a Friend: Book Twelve  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/RNM/MXLR has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) RNM/MXLR(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where the Beckham family celebrate Thanksgiving.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> The Beckham Family...Themselves  
> Kiva Andru...Wendee Lee  
> Kyle Valenti...Michael Trevino

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish. 

Shamouti Island. The day before Thanksgiving. At the Beckham Home Jari is in one of the guest rooms. Jari had been quarantining with a family that he had known a long time. The family consisted of the father David. The mother Victoria. And their three sons Brooklyn, Romeo, and Cruz. 

"Boys breakfast!" Victoria said. 

Jari and the brothers came into the dining room and sat down. Plates full of breakfast in front of them. When everyone was finished eating Victoria held everyone back from leaving the table. 

"I have bad news. The CDC has a put a nationwide ban on traveling for Thanksgiving due to the Covid-19 pandemic." Victoria announced. 

"I thought ya'll usually had an annual trip." Jari puzzled. 

"We do." Brooklyn said. 

"Unfortunately the trip has been cancelled." David said.

"This isn't fair. My girlfriend and I were going to meet up as well." Brooklyn said. 

"Sorry man. I know you've been looking forward to that." Jari said.

"Movie night in my room Jari. Are you in?" Brooklyn invited.

"I'm in." Jari said.

At Brooklyn's Room Jari and Brooklyn are having a movie night. There is a random film playing on Brooklyn's TV and the duo lay on their stomachs next to each other on the floor. Blankets and sheets surrounding them. Along with snacks and drink.

"You haven't mentioned Daria lately." Brooklyn hinted. 

"Brooklyn There's nothing to mention." Jari reasoned. 

"You used to zoom with her and talk about her all the time Jari.“ Brooklyn said. 

"I asked her out a couple of days ago and she turned me down." Jari said. 

"Sorry to hear that. There are other fish in the sea." Brooklyn said. 

Jari shrugged at Brooklyn's words. The duo watch the film in silence for a few minutes before Brooklyn speaks up. 

"My girlfriend butt dialed me earlier and I'm pretty sure she's cheating on me. She was whispering with some guy and telling him that she loved him." Brooklyn said. 

"Brooklyn you can't go jumping to conclusions." Jari said. 

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow at Jari and realized that his friend couldn't keep his eyes open either. 

"You're about to pass out too. I'm going to bed." Brooklyn said. 

"I think it's just miscommunication. Try talking to her tomorrow." Jari said. 

Both are knocked out by the time the movie ends. The sleeping Brooklyn's arm is wrapped around his friend. 

At Jari's Room Jari screams causing Romeo to come running in. Jari's room has been completely ransacked. Clothing and other items are everywhere. 

"My ears are burning. What the hell are you screaming about?" Romeo said. 

"Romeo My room looks like a fucking tornado went through it." Jari said. 

"Shit I knew I was forgetting something Jari." Romeo said.

"You forgot about destroying my room?" Jari frowned. 

"Ease up with the dramatics. I was looking for my uPod and I thought you might've had them. Sorry." Romeo apologized. 

Jari and Romeo finish cleaning up mess within minutes. 

"Are you still mad? we've got everything cleaned up. Mom won't kill you." Romeo said. 

"That's not what I'm worried about. But I'm not mad at you. I've forgotten about shit alot." Jari said.

"I think my Mom's just started cooking." Romeo said. At Brooklyn's Room Jari turns back to his friend about to leave him to himself. Brooklyn was sitting on the bed looking very upset. 

"I actually just want to be left alone for now." Brooklyn said.

"Just let me know if you need anything." Jari said. 

"I appreciate you." Brooklyn said. 

Jari goes outside where Romeo and Cruz are mowing the front lawn. 

"Jari did you find out what happened?" Cruz said. 

"He broke up with his girlfriend; Cruz." Jari supplied. 

"I liked this one." Cruz frowned. 

"She was cheating on him some guy named Kyle." Jari said. 

"Does this anything to do with that strange phone call from earlier?" Romeo asked. 

"She called the house phone for Kyle on accident I guess and I pretended that I was him. It was obvious they had been seeing each other for awhile. And exactly how far their relationship went. I didn't actually tell Brooklyn but he had overheard from the other line. He calls her back cursing her out. She got dumped on the spot." Jari said. 

"I think I have an idea on how to get your mind off of this." Romeo said.

Cruz plays "unofficial" referee. Romeo and Jari battle. Jari's Flareon vs Romeo's Hoopa. The win went to Romeo. 

"Romeo just creamed you." Cruz snickered. 

"Shit! Well you did a good job." Jari said. 

"So did you Jari. So did you." Romeo said. At the Front Door Jari answers the door to Brooklyn and Officer Kiva on the porch. Officer Kiva had to escort Brooklyn home. 

"Your friend Brooklyn got into a physical altercation with another boy at Starbucks. Apparently it was over his ex who Kyle was seeing while she was still with Brooklyn. I talked Kyle out of pressing charges and brought Brooklyn home. So no further incidents would occur. I want you to know that this could've gone very differently. You have to think before you act." Kiva said. 

"I understand." Brooklyn said. 

Officer Kiva leaves. 

"Jari you aren't going to tell my mom about this are you?" Brooklyn asked. 

"Absolutely not Brooklyn. She'll kill you. Your parents were looking for you earlier but don't worry I covered." Jari vocalized. 

When Thanksgiving Dinner was ready Jari and Brooklyn were the last two in the dining room. David, Victoria, Romeo, and Cruz had already sat down. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Victoria screeched. 

"Just hanging out." Jari muttered. 

"It's Thanksgiving. Come and sit. Join hands everybody." David said. 

Jari's seat was between Brooklyn and Victoria. Jari grabbed one of Brooklyn's hands while Victoria grabbed Jari's other hand. Everyone closed their eyes. David said grace before everyone opened their eyes again. 

"Let's eat." David said. 

The gang started eating. Victoria used the distraction to confront Brooklyn and Jari. 

"Officer Kiva left me a message seconds before you walked in with Jari." Victoria said. 

"Victoria-" Jari started. 

"We'll talk about it later. Happy Thanksgiving." Victoria said. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
